The Death of Honest John
Dimitri and Belle lead their sons, Christopher Robin and Zephyr, their pet bear, Pooh, and their daughter, Jenny Foxworth to the garden. "Daddy, why can't you or Mommy just tell us what this is all about?" Jenny asked Dimitri. "You'll see, dear," said Belle with a smile. "It's a surprise. I'm sure you'll like it. Won't they, Dimitri?" "That's right, Belle." Dimitri said, as he took her by the hand and followed. "It'll be great...now close your eyes..." "No peeking, Jenny, Pooh, Christopher Robin, Zephyr!" said Belle, as they led them towards the garden. When they were all the way in the garden, Dimitri said, "Okay, Jenny. You, Pooh, Christopher Robin, and Zephyr can open your eyes now." Jenny, Pooh, Christopher Robin, and Zephyr did so, and they gasped. Standing in the middle of the garden was a Neverland play set just for girls and boys like them. "Oh, Daddy, Mommy, you're the best!" Jenny exclaimed happily, and she, Pooh, Christopher Robin, and Zephyr gave Belle and Dimitri a hug. Then they ran over to the play set with Tigger, Rabbit, Owl, Eeyore, Lumpy, Wendy Darling, and Roo. Roo said, "It looks just like Neverland!" "It even looks like our hideout!" added Rabbit. Tigger, Lumpy, and Pooh jumped on the bed while Jenny looked at the fishes above them. "This is the best day ever!" sighed Roo. Jenny, Pooh, Christopher Robin, and Zephyr stopped and gasped when they saw Honest John in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Honest John!" Pooh cried. "Honest John!" Christopher Robin shouted. "Honest John!" Zephyr gasped. "Honest John!" Jenny exclaimed in shock. Tigger, Rabbit, Owl, Eeyore, Lumpy, Wendy, and Roo hid quickly. "I consider myself a reasonable uncle in law," Honest John said angrily. "I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Christopher Robin began to explain. "But Honest John, we--" "Was it true you ran away from home and moved to Neverland?" Honest John demanded. "Look, Honest John, we had to!" Dukey argued. "Contact between Neverland was strictly forbidden! Pooh, Jenny, Christopher Robin, and Zephyr, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Naveen scolded. "But if we did not move anywhere, Neverland would have disappeared." Zephyr protested. "Do you think I care? One less place to worry about!" Honest John shouted. "You are more than a brat than Mr Sykes! You do not even know Neverland!" Jenny snapped angrily. Honest John was about to kill Jenny, Pooh, Christopher Robin, and Zephyr when the Hundred Acre Wood Toys and Wendy spoke up bravely. "Hold it right there, Honest John!" Rabbit shouted. Honest John was surprised and scared. "What did you just say?" "You heard him, Honest John!" Jenny shouted. "You are not a very nice person if you act like that!" Christopher Robin said, "And you are worse than Mr Spacely!" "Yeah!! You only care about yourself, Honest John!" Roo shouted. "You stupid dictator!" Eeyore agreed. "You are forty one times worse than Cortex!" said Owl. "You have no heart at all, Uncle John!" Wendy yelled. "Just wait until Piglet and Skippy hear about your unkindness!" Tigger said. "That's no way to talk to your sons, pet bear, and daughter!" Lumpy said, giving Honest John a haughty nod. With that, Jennt punched Honest John, knocking him down. Then Pooh beat up Honest John and strangled him, choking him and injuring him. Honest John was injured! Dimitri, Belle, Pooh, Jenny, Wendy, Tigger, Rabbit, Owl, Eeyore, Lumpy, Roo, Christopher Robin, and Zephyr were so happy. Later that night at the Darling Camp, Dimitri, Belle, Pooh, Jenny, Wendy, Tigger, Rabbit, Owl, Eeyore, Lumpy, Roo, Christopher Robin, and Zephyr sang and danced around a campfire, celebrating. Then they went into Jenny's home, where they had a sleepover. Dimitri, Belle, Pooh, Jenny, Wendy, Tigger, Rabbit, Owl, Eeyore, Lumpy, Roo, Christopher Robin, and Zephyr fell fast asleep. Category:Death Stuff